Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch to an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is sensed as short of an electrode occurs due to the pressure by an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is sensed by sensing the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel.
A deco layer for forming a logo or the like is formed in the bezel of the touch panel, and the uniformity of the electrodes formed on the deco layer cannot be guaranteed due to step difference of the deco layer and bubbles may be generated. Accordingly, electrical characteristics may deteriorate or reliability may be lowered due to inferiorities.
Further, an in-use area of the user may be restricted on the front surface of the touch panel due to the bezel in which wiring lines that electrically connect the electrodes are disposed, which causes an inconvenience in using the touch panel. Further, there is a limit in designing the touch panel due to the presence of the bezel.